After Jason Grace's Death
by rea.violet
Summary: This is going to take place after The Burning Maze, after Jason Grace's death. This story is going to be dealing with the reaction of both camps of his death. And going to be with how Piper moves on with her life.
1. Chapter 1:Mini Tornadoes

***All credit goes to Rick Riordan characters and places.** _ **ONLY**_ **plot it mine.**

 **This is taking place after Jason Grace's death ( in The Burning Maze) and it is dealing with the 7's reaction to his death. I have been wondering how this would affect them and I don't want to wait till 2019 so I wrote this to help deal with it and hopefully with your anticipation too! And please review if you would like to see this story continue! :)**

 _Apollo POV_

Apollo was staring out the window, he was on his way to Camp Jupiter, he was thinking about all of the lives that were sacrificed and how many more were going to be sacrificed to defeat Caligula. With a coffin of a hero in the cargo, who sacrificed his life to save ours. I was more determined than ever to defeat Caligula. I was drowning in my guilt of his death. Jason had a life ahead of him, he had people who cared about him, a whole camp and many more. He saved so many lives and he dies. Because of me and Meg's mission.

Why do the good die young? These kids sacrificed their lives for the world and they are lucky if they survive. And us gods do nothing. Being a human has changed my thoughts on everything, this human brain of mine with emotions of sadness when a hero dies. Even all of this, there is one thing that stands out in my mind, something that Jason told me, one favor: _Whatever happens, when you get back to Olympus, when you're a god again, remember. Remember what it's like to be a human._

Something stops my thinking, a voice was heard, it was a deep male voice and they were announcing,

"We will be arriving in about 5 minutes."

That is what broke me from my thoughts. I look to my right to see Meg sleeping and drool dripping onto her yellow leggings and her cat-eye glasses on the tip of her nose, Meg was a hard sleeper. I was going to wake her up but I decided not to because we had a long day and because I don't want to get kicked. Pro Tip: NEVER wake the Meg up when she is sleeping it will end up with you getting kicked, punched, scratched and their is a possibility of death.

Then all of a sudden we had some turbulence and that's what woke Meg up. She jumped in her seat and was ready to attack me and once she saw me she calmed down a little and asked me.

"What was that!", she asked somewhat alarmed.

"I'm guessing just a bit of turbulence", I replied, not that worried at all.

Then the deep male voice announced

"Sorry folks, just a bit of turbulence"

I looked out my window and saw plain fields down below and then I saw a two swirl of wind like their own mini tornadoes. First, he thought maybe his eyes were tricking him and then he realizes. What those two tornado things were _Anemoi Thuellai,_ storm spirits.

He looked at Meg and said

" Meg, we got to get off this ship"

" Why?" she said confused

" There are some storm spirits, who do not look too friendly." he replied, looking around for an exit.

" What are storm spirits?", she asked.

"Just like the name refers, _Anemoi Thuellai_ in Greek, _Venti_ in Latin. All I remember is that their sort of hard to kill." Great I remember their name in Greek and Latin but I don't know how to kill them. That information was useless, every monster is sort of hard to kill.

We got out of are seats. Which now that I think of it probably wasn't the smartest idea when there was turbulence. Then, the entire plane shook and I fell flat on my butt, while Meg stood standing. Then again, the announcer spoke again

" Turbulence is bad, please buckle in your s-" and it was cut off.

Meg and I ran to the front of the plane and nobody was there. The Pilot and the Co-Pilot were gone. And that's when I thought we were going to die. And I was honestly going to stand there and wait for my death. Then, I thought of the coffin in the cargo, Jason's body. I wasn't going to let this plane explode on impact and destroy everything and everyone on it. Jason was going to get a proper burial.

While I was sort of lost in thought, Meg ran and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Meg, what are you doing?" I asked

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to save us." she answered

"Meg, you're a child of Demeter, the sky is like the farthest thing related to the ground. If anything, I should be trying to fly it, I mean how hard could it be from flying the sun chariot." I said.

"Well, first of all, I'm also I child of Demeter who is good in combat and second it doesn't look like your doing anything to save us, LESTER PAPADOPOULOS. NOW, SHUT UP!" she said

Then, my mouth shut and I couldn't say anything if I wanted to. All of a sudden, alarms were ringing very loudly and Meg said

" Go check what's the problem"

And as ordered I went.

I looked around and saw the emergency door opening slowly and threw the little window, I saw two tornadoes outside. I ran back to Meg and said

"MEG! How are you with trying to save the plane. There are some angry storm spirits looking for a mortal teenager with acne and flab and a 12-year-old girl with cat-eye glasses."

"I can't save the plane, we have to get off" she said

"And how do you plan on getting off!" I asked.

Then, my eyes widened, " WE'RE JUMPING OFF THE PLANE! ARE YOU CRAZY! WE ARE STILL THOUSANDS OF FEET HIGH UP!"

"That's the only way to get off! Plus there are probably some parachutes so it won't completely lead us to death" she replied

Then, we started heading for the cargo area, there was suddenly a burst of wind and that's when I saw the emergency exit completely open. Everything was getting sucked out of the plane and Meg and I ran as fast as we could to the cargo area. We shut the door behind us and luckily there were some boxes that we stacked against the door. We looked around there was the coffin of Jason in the middle and on the wall there were 6 parachutes in total. Meg grabbed 2 gave one to me and kept the other.

"What are we going to do with Jason?" I asked.

"We leave him, we can't do anything about that" she replied

"But we can't! We said we would bring Jason to Camp Jupiter and I'm not failing Jason, not again." I said

I got the 4 parachutes from the wall and began attaching them to the corners. Meg didn't try to stop me in any way, she just stood there staring.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

I looked for a button to open the hatch and right next to the door that we came thru there was a red button that said "OPEN" on top. I pressed the button and I heard starting to open. I went to stand next to Meg and I began to hear rattling from the door. The hatch was already more than half way open and that's when Meg and I started to push the coffin. We were almost there and the door just burst open revealing the two storm spirits. I pushed even harder to push the coffin off. Then, it just went floating down nicely. There was no other reason to wait, except now it seems terrifying. Meg just pushed me off and looked behind one last time to see the storm spirits so close to us.


	2. Chapter 2:Camp Jupiter

***All credit goes to Rick Riordan characters and places. ONLY plot it mine.**

 _Apollo POV_

We were probably a few hundreds of feet in the air and I pulled the little string that would release the parachute. When we jumped off the plane below us was plains, but the wind doesn't seem to be on our side (Cough, cough, Zeus, cough, cough). We were floating right above the Little Tiber, even though Meg and I jumped off at the same time I was a few feet below her. I looked below me and saw Jason's coffin like 10 feet below us, I looked up to Meg and said;

"We have to get to Jason, if not we aren't going to be able to get it out of the water!" he shouted over the wind.

Meg nodded and slipped the rings off of her fingers and they turned to her Siccae Blades. Meg looked above her and cut the strings from her parachute. And she jumped on my back and practically choked me.

"MEG, WHAT WAS THAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT IF YOU MISSED, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" he said yelling at her.

"Relax and I wouldn't have missed, you were only a few feet above me. And if you hadn't noticed there is a river below us, so I would have been fine. she replied calmly. "This is also helping us reach Jason, so your welcome" she added.

My heart was racing, although she was right we were going faster. We were soon at the same height as the coffin. We tried pushing the coffin so it didn't land in the river. It was hard because we only had one hand available, Meg had one hand around my neck and I had one hand on her leg so she wouldn't fall. We were pushing it as hard as we can, at this point we were only a few tens of feet in the air. We managed to push it so it would land on the ground.

We were only a few feet in the air and then I felt the cold water soak my clothes and it freezing my bones. My head went underwater, my whole body was freezing and I bobbed my head above the water. Luckily, Meg decided to get off my back, if not I probably would have drowned. I looked around for Meg and saw her already on shore. I swam to shore completely out of breath, when I got there I was coughing out the water. Meg was on her back laying and trying to catch her breath. Once I got up feeling that my breath caught up with me, I got up shivering and looked around. I saw the coffin a few feet away from me and even further in the distance I could see some buildings.

I looked back down at Meg I offered her my hand and as Meg, she got up by herself refusing my hand and helping her up. Wow, we almost drowned and she still has an attitude. We both were standing there shivering, in the distance, I saw 4 figures and 2 smaller figures. I saw 2 smaller creatures one gold and the other silver and they both had red ruby glittering eyes. One of them was way taller than the rest and had more of a chiseled body. One was short and had chocolate colored skin and another that had long hair in a braid and significantly tall and she seems like somebody you wouldn't want to mess with. And last was a bit shorter than the one before had dark hair and pale skin he sort of looks like a vampire.

As they got closer I started recognizing them. They were standing in front of the coffin and one of the Praetors, I think her name is Reyna said;

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she said making her voice loud and a bit frighting while pointing the sword she had in her hand in our direction.

I spoke first, " I am Apollo, the Greek god of poetry, music, archery and etc, etc, I was the guy who sent Leo Valdez here. And this is Meg McCaffrey, daughter of Demeter."

"You are the Apollo?" answered Frank, I believe that's his name.

"The one and only" I answered and bowed.

"Why are you here? And is this a coffin?" Reyna asked.

Meg and I both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Then Frank pushed the top off and they all looked to see what it was. They all had a mixture of shock and horror.

As I looked down I saw Jason white as blank as parchment he was wearing his school dress shirt which was stained purple. He had the same peaceful expression as last time and his shining golden hair still sparkled in the sun.

Looking down at him was as hard as it was for mortals to look at the sun for more than a few seconds. Frank had Hazel in his arms, Hazel began crying against Frank's shirt so it was sort of a muffled cry. Frank was just staring down at Jason in disbelief. Nico just backed away, shaking his head like denying the fact that Jason Grace was dead. And Reyna was just staring at him, just frozen there.

"Wh-What happened to him?" Reyna said her voice shaking

Then I just told her everything about Meg and I's quest, Caligula, how we asked Jason and Piper for help, how Jason sacrificed his life to save ours and how Piper asked us to bring Jason here so he can have a proper ceremony. Reyna turned to Frank and Nico and said;

"Could you guys stay here while I ask some people to take J-the coffin to the temple hill" Reyna's voice was still sort of shaking she was trying to calm herself down. "You three" she was pointing at Meg, Hazel and I, "Follow me."

We followed her, Meg and I stood side-by-side both of us shivering. Once we got to the main area where all the building were, Reyna turned to Hazel and said

"Take them to the Fifth Cohort, that's where they will be staying," said Reyna. I looked into her eyes, when we first met her black colored eyes were fierce and strong and now her eyes look lonely and sad. She turned around and started heading toward a group of people.

Then I turned to Hazel and then she turned and started walking towards where the Fifth Cohort. I really wanted to apologize for Jason's death but I didn't know how. I wanted to say how sorry I was and how was my fault he died, I asked him if he wanted to help us with Meg and I's mission and he saved all of our lives. He didn't have to come, he chose to, because that's the type of person he his and even then he knew he was going to die if Piper didn't come and he still did and sacrificed himself.

Then, I pulled myself out of my thoughts and we were right in front of the Fifth Cohort. We went in, it was a decent size place like not the biggest but it's decent. I sat on a bed which looks to have nothing there and if it was somebody's bed, well, it's mine now. Meg sat on a bed right next to mine,

" Wow, these are comfy, compared to what we were sleeping on." said Meg, laying on her back and pulling the blankets around herself so it looked like she were in a cocoon.

Hazel was smiling down at Meg,

"I'm really sorry for Jason" I finally said, "I didn't know him for that long but in the time that I did know him, I know he was a good guy and he sacrificed himself for us, I can never repay him in the way he did"

"Jason was probably been here longer than most people at camp, when I got here he was a really nice guy, he was nice to everybody and responsible and was really good at practically everything he did." she was starting to tear up " _Gods_ , I feel so bad for Piper."

Hazel looked up at the clock on top of the entryway, _6:_ 15, she wiped her eyes and said

"I have to go sorry, dinner is at 7:30, I will come back and get you guys until then rest." And she left.

I laid down on my back and closed my eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter it made me feel really happy!**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems short and sloppy. I just wanted to get this chapter out and will probably be posting** **1 a week**. **I've been busy but hopefully next few chapters will be longer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Funeral

***All credit goes to Rick Riordan characters and places. ONLY plot is mine.**

 _Apollo POV_

I woke up, I was laying in bed wrapped in the sheets of the bed. The brightness in the room hurting my eyes and my stomach was growling furiously at me. I slowly got up and looked around and saw Meg asleep wrapped around in the sheets like a burrito and snoring obnoxiously. As I look around I see other people asleep. How long was I asleep for?

I got out of bed quietly and as quietly as I could headed toward the doorway. The brightness outside hurting my eyes I raised my hand and tried to shield myself from the sun. From where the sun was positioned it was about 5 in the morning. I don't know why I came out I just wasn't tired. I decided to go for a walk following the path and walking in silence staring at nature.

This is one of those times where I feel truly at peace and I feel sort of relaxed. With everything that has happened with Jason's death and the prophecy, I feel strangely calm. Nothing that I have really felt since I found out about the prophecy. The birds were chirping and there was a nice breeze. I was following the path, lost in the peace of the nature around me. Then there was a part of the path and split into two and I decided to go right, then I was walking on a bridge and then all of a sudden I was on top of Temple Hill.

I was nearing Jupiter's Temple, then I heard stifle crying noise. I followed the sound to the side of the temple, the person had their back to me and their hair was pretty long and in a braid. I began to walk backwards quietly 'cause I could tell that it was a private moment and probably wouldn't want me to interrupt them, but as me, I stepped on a branch and made a loud crunch. The person immediately turned around,

"What are you doing here?" asked Reyna, her cheeks were red and tears were streaming down her face, she looked gloomy and a bit irritated. She tried to wipe away her tears and put on a straight face.

" Sorry, I was just… walking around." I responded.

"This early in the morning?" she asked.

"I couldn't go back sleep, decided to walk around" I replied, was going to press on how she was awake this early but decided not to because she gave me Meg vibes and if she was even the slightest of Meg, it would end badly for me.

"Jason's funeral is after breakfast," she told me, looking sort of embarrassed that someone saw her moment of vulnerability and stalked off.

I sort of stood planted there and my first thought was. I was going to get murdered in the near future. I'm either going to die on this quest or by Reyna. I walked a bit and I sat down near Jupiter's Temple and leaned back on it.

 _Father, help me. Make me god and this could be all over, Nero can be gone in a snap of my finger. And I could try and convince Hades to get Jason back._ I was staring at where the sun was positioned slowly my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun. And just relaxing and enjoying this beautiful, yet not a beautiful day. Jason could be enjoying this sunset right know if it weren't for me. He could be alive with his friends right now and be planning on giving his sketches to Annabeth to build. And there it is again the guilt munching on my heart. Then I was walking around on top of the hill and noticed that they had Jupiter's, Bellona's, Mars and Pluto's Temple. Why don't they have a temple for me? Of course, I'm one of the best gods out there. I mean I'm the god of music and medicine and many other things. As I walk down the hill wondering why I wasn't on that hill, I looked at where the sun was positioned and it was about 7:30. And if I know the Romans correctly they would be up bright and early to have breakfast at 8. As I thought of breakfast and all the different types of food there could be, my stomach began to growl again.

I made my way back and after about 30 minutes, I arrived at the mess hall and it was already full. I saw Meg and Hazel and a few other people I didn't know where sitting on a couch and I walked to them. I sat next to Meg and said

"Hey"

"Where were you? I saw you out of your bed and thought you got kidnapped or something. So I went out to look for you and saw Reyna and told her you were missing. She said you were fine and walked off, she was acting sort of weird though.", she stated.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep so went for a walk" I replied. After that, she didn't question anymore and acted like the case was closed and didn't bother me anymore.

"I'm starving. How do we get food? Is there like a buffet or something?". Meg asked Hazel grouchy, clearly not happy.

"There are invisible waiters, just say what you want and it will come", Hazel responded.

"I want Belgian chocolate waffles with lots of crispy bacon and I also want….. ORANGE JUICE!" she stood and practically screamed at no one in particular.

Almost as quick as she said it her food zoomed out of the kitchen and landed in front of her. She was staring at it hungrily and began to eat like a vicious dinosaur that hasn't eaten in days. And I know you are probably like, _Apollo, you weren't even born yet, how would you even know? They were way before your time, like 66 million years ago_. Well, my friends, you are right, I am not that old, I haven't been alive for 66 million years but Meg gives me a brief idea on how they would have eaten. I decided to get pancakes with a side of sweet potato fries. (I know it sounds weird but I was craving it). I was just finishing my fourth pancake, (I was hungry, okay!) already seeing my fat going to my stomach and started feeling sick. Meanwhile, Meg was half way thru her seventh pancake and still looked like her 100-pound self.

There was still one pancake left on my plate and I asked Meg if she wanted the pancake;

" Hey Meg, do you want my pancake, I don't think I could finish this pancake without exploding," I asked, looking at her munching on her pancake.

She looked over and said "No, pancakes are gross and they kinda creep me out. I mean look at it." she said staring at the pancake in disgust, then continued eating her waffle. I was confused and didn't bother trying to continue that conversation.

I looked at Hazel who was drinking her orange juice, looked at me with her golden eyes gleaming in the light. Hazel looked rather gloomy probably about the death of her praetor and her friend.

Then Reyna's voice boomed over all the rest

" Everybody start heading over to Temple Hill"

Most people got up and started heading toward the doorway to leave and start heading up. Hazel got up and said,

" I am going to go guys sorry, I want to go look for Frank and Nico I haven't seen them since dinner yesterday", and started heading out.

Out of courtesy of Meg, I decided to wait for her as she was gulping down her orange juice. She got up and we started heading out

"How can you eat all that?" I asked

" This might be one of our last decent meals, till we go on our quest, we got to take advantage of all this food," she replied to me.

We got to the top of the hill within 30 minutes, we saw people crowding around the coffin near Jupiter's Temple but there was still some space around in the middle. As we neared the crowd, Reyna was in the middle observing to see when to start speaking. As I looked around, I didn't recognize anybody, all the people that were there looked gloomy and sad. Lots of people liked him, he was obviously a good praetor looking around you could see people truly miss him. Reyna stopped looking around and began talking.

"We are here today to mourn the death of Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Former Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, lead many quests, saved the world with the 7-,"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hazel, Frank, and Nico running to join.

"-friend, son, brother and will always be remembered. He was an amazing person, loyal beyond debt, honorable, humble, fair and a natural born leader! He has bested Krios, Kronos' brother, in hand to hand combat, slew the Trojan Sea Monster, defeated Lityerses and dominated Mount Othrys by fighting lots of _Scythian Dracanae_ and toppling Kronos' black throne. To Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter!"

Everybody repeated and throwing their fist in the air and shouting. Then everybody started mopping down the hill everybody was quiet down. Meg and I started walking toward Hazel, Frank, and Nico and going to question them.

 _Nico POV_

I was running up the hill with Frank and Hazel trying not to trip but trying to make it on time. When we got to the top of the hill I saw Reyna was talking and we hurried over to the crowd.

After hearing the whole speech I was sad, Jason was always very accepting even after finding out I was gay. He always offered him his friendship and support towards me. _Ugh! Jason was so perfect! Was always so loyal! Why did he have to die!_ Then, I saw Apollo and Meg walking towards us.

"Why were you guys late?", Apollo asked, staring directly at me.

" Just practicing shadow traveling, recently it's been really hard to. I want to shadow travel you guys to where ever you need to go. Cause after I need to go visit my boyfriend." He said.

Apollo and Meg both looked at each other like reading each other's minds, then turned to me.

 **A/N**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting, it's been like 2 months! So instead of a schedule, I'm trying to post as frequently as often. It's hard for me to sit and write and it's really hard to sit. Hope this new "schedule" is okay but I will promise I won't give up on this story! Btw next chapter will be with the 7!**

 _ **Question For You Guys: Would you like the 7 and maybe other people to go on a quest or would you like for them to just chill and continue their lives.**_

 **I want you guys to have a say in somethings!**

 **3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4:New School

**Chapter 4**

 ***Most of the credit goes to Rick Riordan characters and places. ONLY plot is mine and a few characters.**

 _Piper POV_

 _(Mid-October)_

 _1 week later_

I woke to the sound of her alarm clock, I groaned. I pushed the button on my alarm clock to stop the ringing. I looked to my left at the clock, _7:00,_ I remembered today is the first day of my new school, _ugh_. I looked around and saw her laptop and chocolate laid out on my bed. My laptop showed pictures of me and Jason. Leo had recently made me special type laptop that wouldn't attract any monsters and still functioned like normal. I slowly got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see that I fell asleep in my jeans and my black t-shirt and my makeup was running all over my face by my tears. I splashed the water on my face and tried to clean my face. After, I started brushing my teeth when my face looked semi-clean.

I walked back into my room seeing my walls half light blue and half orange. When I got there the room was orange but I wanted to paint it a light blue, reminding her of Jason's eyes. _Ugh, my head keeps going back to Jason_ , I've been trying to have a clear mind cause every time I think of him I get sad and start crying. I know he wouldn't want me to cry, but I have been trying, _so hard_.

I walked to my closet looking for a new shirt to change to and decided to change into this yellow blouse with a white undershirt. I went back to my bathroom and redid the braid that I slept in last night cause it looked really messy. I left the blue harpy feather in my hair to remember all the good memories of me and my friends. I looked at my clock saying _7:20_ and I almost left my room when I remembered that I forgot my shoes. I looked under my bed and pulled out my brown combat boots and put them on my feet. I walked toward my door picked up my backpack which was right next to the doorway. I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and saw that dad was cooking some pancakes.

"Hey Pipes, do you want some pancakes?", dad asked.

"No thanks," I said ", I'm supposed to get there early to get my schedule." I replied.

I went to the pantry and pulled out a granola bar. I heard Chuck's muffled crying down the hall. I walked to dad and kissed him on the cheek. I walked toward the front door and heard a door open in the hall and saw Coach Hedge walk out.

"Bye Dad!," I said ", Bye Coach Hedge" I added and waved at him as I was opening the door.

"Bye Pipes!" , dad said.

"See ya Cupcake!" Coach yelled and waved back at her me.

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I started walking to my new school which was only a few blocks away from the house. I trying to mentally prepare myself for school. Not only was school really stressful but with everything that's been happening, I really had to calm myself down. I started humming to myself some of the Cherokee songs that I remembered Grandpa Tom teaching me.

Ten minutes later, I was at at the school, I checked my watch to see what time it was (Leo made me a watch as a "see you soon" gift), it was _7:32_. The school was huge from the outside it looks like it has two maybe even three floors. As I walked closer she saw that some people were waiting outside the doors of the school talking with one another. I walked up to the doors and started to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. _Great, I came extra early to get my schedule but the doors aren't even open._ I looked around and saw more and more people arriving and starting to talk in groups.

I felt really lonely there because I was the only one not in a group. I started walking away from the doors with my head down trying not to catch somebody's eye. As I was walking I collided into somebody else and almost fell but the person caught my arms to keep me from falling.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I said to the person. I looked up and saw the guy who I had crashed into, he had golden hair and the beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen.

"I see you're already falling for me m'lady," he said smirking at me as he let go of my arms.

"Wait..what?!" I replied confused.

"I said that you're falling for me _m'lady_ " he said again.

"Oh no I heard you the first time that's really weird and creepy. You're very forward aren't you? And what's with the m'lady?" I asked him and looking directly at him.

"Wow, sharp tongue I see, most girls would immediately swoon over me with my good looks." he said as he was ruffling his hair and trying to look like a model.

I snorted. "What? You don't think I'm good looking?" he asked and raising his eyebrows at me.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Cassanova" I replied, even though he was good looking I didn't want him to know that.

"Ouch," he said, in joking fake hurt voice ", and what's with the Cassanova thing m'lady?" he asked me.

"If you are going to call me m'lady, I'm going to call you Cassanova." I replied.

"I guess that's only fair m'lady." he said, "Hey, now that I think of it. I don't think I have seen you around here before. What's your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Piper. Piper McLean. I'm new I just moved here. What's your name?" I asked him, wondering who this Cassanova was.

"My name is Oliver. Oliver Berenguier. Nice to meet you m'lady, I wish I could stay longer but I have to go meet with my friends." he said as he winked at me and walked away.

I watched as walked away and saw girls turn and start gawking at him. I rolled my eyes, I was standing around for ten minutes until the doors to the school opened. I walked in with the other crowd of people. Most of them just went to their lockers with their group of friends and talked since school doesn't officially start until 8.

I walked up to the counter where this nice looking lady with blond curly hair was sitting. I told her that I was a new student here and that I needed my schedule. She looked under the counter and looked like she was looking some files. Once she found she gave my schedule to me. Then she told me to follow her to show me to my locker. This lady walked super fast and almost lost her in the sea of students. She suddenly stopped and said that was my locker, she gave me the combination and disappeared.

I put in the combination, it opened and put in some of the books I didn't need right now. Once I emptied my backpack it felt 20 pounds lighter. Then I finally opened the paper with my schedule.

 _ **Piper McLean Schedule**_

 _1st Period (8:00-8:55): Math- Room 13_

 _2nd Period (8:55-9:50): French 2- Room 22_

 _3rd Period (9:50-10:45): Science- Room 8B_

 _4th Period (10:45-11:40): World History- Room 25_

 _5th Period (11:40-12:35): PE- Gym_

 _6th Period (12:35-1:20): Lunch_

 _7th Period (1:20-2:15): Art- Room 16_

 _8th Period (2:15-3:10): Honors English 2- Room 18A_

Okay so my first period is math, _great._ I have never really like math, I mean Jason used to try and teach me and I just couldn't get the hang of it. I remember that one time Percy and I needed help with some math problems and Jason and Annabeth tried to help us better understand it. As hard as they tried, me and Percy just didn't understand. Then Leo decided to try his way, the "Leo Way" and ended up burning both of our papers because that was, in fact, the "Leo Way". I started smiling, those were the good old days, back when we could just hang out as normal teens or at least try to with no wars just hanging out with friends.

Well anyway, I have to stop thinking about that right now, I have to stay focus on the present. I was so zoned out I didn't realize that there was nobody else in the hallways. I looked at my watch and there were only 7 minutes left until school officially started. I looked back at my schedule and started looking for Room 13. I was freaking out looking for the classroom. The hallway I was in there were number 1-8, I ran to where the office was and that lady with blond hair wasn't there. _Shoot,_ I'm going to be late for my first class, on the first day, of my new school. I ran to the other hallway where the numbers were 14-20 _. Where is Room 13?_ It's like it completely disappeared along with numbers 9-12. I went upstairs but there was only numbers 20-30.

I looked at my watch, _8:03_ , I'm late. _Gods, really on the first day, I'm lost._ I could always go into another classroom and ask somebody but that's really embarrassing and don't want to do it. I leaned on the pillar and crumpled to the ground. I put my head down and closed my eyes, thinking of all the good memories. All the memories on the Argo II, at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I was slowly being consumed by all those memories and slowly started falling asleep.

 _I opened my eyes and looked all around me and seemed like I was in a grass field, then I saw Jason. He just appeared in front of me, he was staring at me with dazzling blue eyes, he had his hand out to offer to help me up and took his hand._

" _J-Jason?" I stuttered, in shock._

" _Yeah, it's me Pipes." he said with his charming smile. I jumped into his arms and hugged him._

" _How are you here?" I asked muffled because my face was pressed against his shoulder._

" _I wanted to see you." he said, "Do I need a reason to see you?" he asked still smiling at me._

" _No, you don't but-" I stopped, "You aren't real are you?" I asked, "This is just my imagination playing with my mind. It's showing me what I want to see so desperately.", I said._

" _No, I'm not real. I'm just a figure of your imagination to help you deal with your grief."_

" _I'm fine," I stated._

" _Piper, I'm your mind, I know how you are really feeling. You feel responsible for Jason's death. You blame yourself for being unconscious and being unable to do anything. You blame nobody but yourself about his death. I could-"_

Then, my eyes opened, I looked around. My eyes were unfocused but what I saw my blurry eyes was this person shaking me. I focused my eyes and saw more clearly, this guy was shaking me. He had dark brown hair with dazzling diamond blue eyes. He stood up and had his hand out to offer to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I was sort of embarrassed for him to find me asleep and probably drooling there.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Mrs. Gilden our Math teacher asked me to come looking for you because you might have gotten lost. But clearly, you just fell asleep." he stated with this mysterious British accent.

"No no, I just...well I got lost and nobody was around to ask and didn't want to interrupt any classes so I sat here and accidentally fell asleep." I said, great my first impression and already known as the girl who got lost and fell asleep.

"Well it's fine, I won't mention you fell asleep I will just say you got lost because you want a good first impression." he said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I said.

We then started walking back in silence.

"What's your name?" I asked him trying to cover up all the silence.

"Noah Doherty." he replied. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Piper McLean," I replied ", moved here from California."

"Wow, that's pretty far from here. Why did you move?" he asked.

"We have family here and my dad lost his job so we moved here," I replied.

"Oh…sorry I just-"

"It's fine," I said. "So where is this mysterious classroom that I couldn't find," I asked. We were on the first floor, and he walked all the way down the hallway where numbers 14-20 were and turned left, behind the staircase.

"Really?" I said, "How was I supposed to know there was a secret hallway behind the staircase." I said.

"Well it's not that secret, everybody went to there assigned class but you." He told me.

"Oh sure! Blame it on the new girl, who just got here and doesn't know where anything is." I exclaimed at him.

"All you had to do was walk past the staircase and BOOM! THERE IT IS!" he told me.

"Pfft! How was I supposed to know that!" I exclaimed.

He started laughing at me, "Wow, you're a jerk!" I said.

"Who's the jerk calling me a jerk!" he responded back.

"Well I'm going to class to be a responsible student and not teasing the new kid," I said and started walking to the classroom.

"HEY!" he yelled and ran to catch up with me.

He opened the door and held it for me, I walked in and he followed me. Hoping she didn't hear me and Noah just yelling in the hallways.

"Ah, this is our new student," Mrs. Gilden said and grabbed my shoulders to lead me to the front of the class. ", tell us your name sweetheart."

"Um...my name is Piper McLean" I said.

"Now tell us a bit about yourself." she said.

"I moved here from California because...we had family here and wanted to be with them." I said simply, which wasn't the whole truth but wasn't exactly a lie either. I didn't want anybody here to know about my father or not now.

"Now please go sit down sweetheart," she said to me, "Everybody please turn now to page 56 in your workbook."

I looked around for a seat while everybody else turned to page 56 in their workbook. All the girls surrounded him like piranhas, so I couldn't sit next to him which I was secretly hoping for because he was the only person I knew. So I ended up sitting in the back with all the emo looking kids. I put my backpack on the seat and took out my workbook and turned to page 56.

The rest of the class was a blur and at the end, ended getting 2 pages of math homework. dismissed us and we left.

I started making my way to my second period, French. I started looking for Room 22 which I remember was on the second floor. I climbed the staircase and walked to Room 22. The door was open so I walked in, I was one of the first people there, just me, this other girl sitting all the way in the back and the teacher. In my attempt to make new friends, I sat next to her. Once I sat down, she looked at me strangely. She had golden hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi," I said, "My name is Piper McLean. What's your name?" I asked.

"Um...hi. My name is Kate Berenguier." she said. She looked like someone I know and I think I have heard of her last name before but couldn't place my finger on it.

We started talking a bit about some interest we both had, she seemed like a really nice girl. Then all of a sudden someone just sat on the other side of Kate, then I saw his face, Mr. Cassanova.

"What a nice day isn't it Katie.", he said, not noticing who I was.

"I told you not to call me that." she snapped back at him.

"Now who's your lovely friend over," he said, then noticed it was me, "Oh, m'lady, how nice it is to see you again." he said sweetly while he was smirking at me.

"Is it?" I replied back, "How do you know this awfully annoying person Kate?" I asked turning to her, not paying attention Oliver's fake hurt noises.

"He's my twin brother." she said simply.

How was I so blind to see, they literally have the same hair and eyes. Kate was nothing like her brother, she was sweet and kind and Oliver wasn't.

"So how was your first period?" he asked simply, not in his normally mischievous way and actually sounded polite.

"Well I got lost, not the best first day but eventually got there 10 minutes late." I said.

"That's great," he said, "so how do you know French?" he asked me.

"Um," I said trying to think of an excuse and not just because I am the daughter of Aphrodite and just magically know French. ", I really wanted to learn French because it is such a beautiful language and it just came to me and talked fluently." I said hoping it sounded believable. "So how do you know French?" I asked both of them.

"Our mom was born in France and moved when she five. Our grandparents only speak French and to communicate with them our mom taught us French and we're pretty much fluent in French." she said. "Just so you know, when Mrs. Marseille we could only speak French just so you know." she said and quickly turned as Mrs. Marseille walked in.

"Bonjour(Hello)." she said

"Bonjour Professeur(Hello teacher)." everybody else replied.

"Nous avons un nouvel étudiant(We have a new student)." she announced then looked at me. "Comment tu t'appelles(What's your name)?" she asked me.

"Je m'appelle Piper(My name is Piper)." I said

"Enchanté Piper (Nice to meet you Piper)." she said and then continue with the rest of the class. I've noticed that whenever Oliver would raise his hand and say something, they would all look at him. We ended with reading just 2 chapters of this book, Mrs. Marseille dismissed us and we left. Oliver, Kate and I left in a group.

"Your French is really good considering you don't have any relatives that speak French." Oliver told me.

"Yeah," added Kate, "are you sure you don't have any relative that speak it? Like maybe your mom or something?" she said.

"My mom left me when I was little." I said.

"Oh sorry." Kate replied immediately clearly embarrassed.

"No, it's fine really." I said, "So what are your next classes?" I asked them.

"English" Kate replied.

"History, you?" Oliver asked.

"Science, ugh," I said, "See you later" I said to the both them and turned and headed to Room 8B. I went down the staircase and went into the classroom. I sat in the back of the class while other students started coming in. Science was pretty boring luckily there was no special introduction from this teacher because he doesn't seem to care. His name was Mr. Woover and was an intimidating teacher. The whole class we just took notes on the elements and which will explode if you put them together. Our homework was just to study for the test tomorrow. dismissed us and went off to our next classes.

My next class was World History, Room 25. That class was pretty much a blur and headed to my next class, PE. I mean PE wasn't the worst thing but I would prefer capture the flag or just sparing;not just pushups or passing a ball around. I headed toward the gym and some doors that led to the locker room. There was hardly anybody in the locker room just a few girls tying their shoe laces. I stuffed my backpack into my locker and was about to start changing into my PE clothes but heard the doors opened and watched as three girls strutted in. The girl in the middle had brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. Her crony to her left had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Her crony to her right had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new kid, what's her name again Sara." she turned and asked the girl to her left.

"I heard it was Piper." Sara said, but instead pronounced it pip-er.

"It's Piper." I said pronouncing it the correct way, pipe-er.

"Who told you to talk?" she snapped at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, starting to get really annoyed of her.

"Just wanted to tell you to stay away from Noah. I see how you are with him, wanting to sit next to him please, your just some new girl" she said.

Starting to get mad I said, "Why, is he yours? I don't even like him like that, he's just a friend." and now I think I remembered her in my math class as one of the girls gawking at Noah, I believe her name is Veronica and the girl to her right I think her name is Lily.

"Now hey you little git, you don't talk to me like that." Veronica said, "Stay. Away. From. Noah." she said slowly and clearly. ",unless if you want this year to be miserable.", she smirked.

"Well I'm going to talk to whoever I want and you are not stopping me" I said as I walked around heading toward the doors and trying to go around Veronica's little posey. Then she punched my face and with the impact got pushed into the locker and made a loud noise. Immediately I had a bloody nose and my lip started bleeding. My rage took over me and I pushed her back and she fell on her butt. Then with all the loud commotion an older lady that I have never seen before busted in. She looked at my face and then saw Veronica on the floor and was mortified.

"What are you to girls doing!?" she belted.

"Oh, we're so glad you're here! We were just trying to help Piper but she pushed Veronica and got all mad." Sara said all innocently.

"What happened exactly Ms. Bauer?" she asked Veronica.

"I was just trying to help her Mrs. Basina because I noticed she had a bloody nose and her lips were really chapped but she just pushed me." Veronica said in her lame sweet innocent voice.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed, "She got mad and punched me." I said to her hoping she would believe me.

"So you didn't push her?" she asked.

"I-I did but because she punched me first." I said to Mrs. Basina

"Even if Ms. Bauer did punch you first you weren't supposed to respond in violence and try to talk it out." told me.

I was starting to get a bit mad with and her way of trying to "talk it out". _Please, like that was going to happen._

"Please follow me and ." she said and looked at Sara and Lily, "No you don't have to come Ms. Zerner and Ms. Bolland. Off to class the both of you." she said and started walking off.

Veronica and I started following we went to where the office was and then went a door. In the room, there was a desk with a computer, a stack of papers and a few pens. The desk was surrounded by bookcases and there were tons and tons of books. On her desk, there were lots of letters addressed to _Principal Shelby Basina_. That's when I realized was the principal. sat in her chair and motioned to the two seats in front of her. Veronica and I both sat down and looked at her.

" and what you have done today was very foolish and unnecessary." she said sounding very disappointed. She turned to me and then continued," as I understand today it's your first day and I think that it's a bit too far to suspend you, but you will still be punished for your actions with detention tomorrow after school with and we will also notify your parents."she finished and out of the corner of my eye saw Veronica smirking and then turned to Veronica.

" you will also have detention with and will notify your parents for your actions today." she said strictly, "You girls are dismissed," she said, "and please go to the nurse to clean up" she added to me.

As I got up I felt the soreness in my back from crashing into those lockers. I headed to the door where there was a "Nurse's Office" sign. I walked in and the nurse saw me and gasped. I thought she was being a bit dramatic because it was just a bloody nose really and then I looked where she was looking at which was my clothes and it was pretty bad. There were lots of droplets of blood just everywhere. She asked me what happened and I just didn't feel like replying so I just asked for a wipe. She pointed to where a tiny bathroom was to clean myself and I looked in the mirror and I looked bad.

I began wiping the blood off my face and it hurt and thought there was probably going to be a bruise there. _Gods, she punched hard, who knew._ After I still looked bad but at least all the blood was off my face. My favorite shirt was ruined and my jeans were also stained. I heard the bell ring and knew that PE ended and was now time for lunch.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed into the hallways. Everybody was staring at me because I had blood on me and I was wearing like the brightest colors, yellow and white. I went back to the locker room to get my backpack and was exactly where I left it. I headed to the cafeteria to my stained shirt and jeans. Everywhere I went people were staring at me, I mean I don't blame them I looked like I was stabbed or something and all with a bloody nose. I was in line to get food and got a salad, water and some potato chips. I gave the money to the lady and looked around for a place to sit. I looked around and saw Kate and went to sit next to her. She was on a table by herself and I sat in front of her.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh hi!" she said and then looked at my clothes and gasped, "What happened to you?" she asked.

I then explained to her about Veronica and how she punched me and it was because of Noah.

"UGH! She's so evil!", she fumed.

"I know, I can't stand her." I said.

We then started talking about our lives, our hobbies and stuff like that. Kate seemed like a genuine person. I learned she had a dog named Sprinkles, she and Oliver played guitar and she believed in legends and myths.

"So what kind of legends of myths do you believe in?" I asked when she mentioned she believed in stuff like that.

"Like vampires, mummies, monsters, and gods." she said and then looked at my questionable face, "I know it sounds crazy but I think that people back then were smarter than we think. Many ancient civilizations invented math, astronomy, and many stuff we still use today and their legends and myths I think they're also true." she said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver get up from a table of a bunch of girls and winked at them. He then turned and started walking to our table and had something in his hand.

"Hey guys!" he said and winked at us and sat down next to Kate and handed her a muffin.

"Why did you give me a muffin?" Kate asked.

"Can't I just be a nice brother," he said grinning, "Actually that's a pumpkin muffin." he said and turned to me, "I'm allergic to pumpkins, squash, zucchini, muskmelon, and cucumber. It sucks especially during spooky season when it's just all pumpkins." he said annoyed.

"What are you allergic to?" I asked Kate.

"Cats." the both of them replied.

"Hey what happened to you?" he asked finally noticing my shirt and pants. I then explained the whole story to him.

"I never liked Veronica, she's the only girl to never really like my charm and my amazing looks." he said and winked at me, Kate and I both groaned.

"Also about the shirt situation, I might have something to help." he walked back to the table he was at and looked through his backpack and pulled out something. He walked back to us and gave me something.

"Here" he said and I realized it was his hoodie. It was a large dark green hoodie. I put it on and it went down to like half of my thigh.

"You could borrow it for today but I will be expecting it back." he said.

"Thanks!" I said, "I really appreciate it!" I added and smiled at him.

"No problem!" he said grinning, he winked at me and walked away.

" _Ugh!_ He's such a flirt." Kate groaned.

The bell rang, most people got up and started heading out.

"What class do you have next?" I asked her as I started getting up.

"Math," she said, " You?" she asked.

"Art," I said happily, I mean I wasn't some Leonardo Da Vinci but I classified myself as an okay artist. " And after that?" I asked.

"Science",she said in disgust.

"Well I have English after so I will see you tomorrow I guess." I said awkwardly.

"Bye!" she said.

I picked up my trash and threw it away and headed out the doors. I walked quickly to my locker to get the correct items and speed walked to Room 16. As I walked in, there were a lot of people there and I was probably the last person to get there but luckily the teacher wasn't there yet. As I looked around everybody was huddled together talking and the desk was shaped in a "C". I walked in and looking for a seat to sit at. Then, Oliver was waving his arm at me and motioning me to come. I walked toward him and saw there was an empty space and sat there.

"Nice hoodie!" he said smirking. It was like his face was glued like that and had no other facial expressions.

I started taking out my binder and was looking for a pencil, I looked through my backpack and couldn't find one.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" I asked Oliver.

"I might as well give you everything I own if you keep asking to borrow stuff." he said jokingly, "But seriously I don't have a pencil, I lost mine in fifth period sorry." he said and turned to the person next to him and started talking.

I leaned forward and decided to ask the person he was talking to. "Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" I asked the person then the person looked at me and I realized it was Noah. "Oh! Hey Noah, glad to see you again!" I said.

"Hey Piper, glad to see you again too!" he said and he handed me a pencil.

"Thanks!" I said beaming.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

" 'Cause I'm less than halfway done with the school day." I said.

"Well Noah and I have some after-school sports so we can't quite leave until after practice." he said groaning, ", don't get me wrong it's fun but it's tiring and you could get sore for weeks at a time." he said.

"What do you play?" I asked both of them.

"Football", Noah replied.

"What position? Quarterback? Wide receiver?" I asked Noah, as Noah looked confused.

"He means soccer," Oliver said, ", the Brits call it _football_." he said trying his best British accent.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me, us _Brits_ pronounce it correctly. The only people that pronounce incorrectly is you Americans." he said.

"Well I play American football," Oliver said looking at Noah for his approval, ", I play wide receiver." he said turning to me.

"So how are you to friends?" I asked, curious how the only two boys I've talked to happen to be friends.

"Interesting story actually," Oliver said, "Well girls were constantly following us around, you know the two hotties of the school." he winked at me and out of the corner of my eye saw Noah turn slightly pink. Oliver continued, "We sort of bumped into each other. From hiding in unused classrooms or going to the bathroom frequently to get away from the posse of girls.".

"I thought you liked all girls chasing you." I remarked.

"I mean it was okay, I got used to it after a while but girls were practically breathing down my neck it was weird." Oliver stated and continued "I guess that's the consequence for being so devilishly handsome." Oliver joked, smirking and ruffling his hair to make it messier than it already was.

I rolled my eyes at how self-centered and conceited he was.

Noah sighed, "How are you friends with him?" I asked Noah, "You two are like to complete opposite of each other. Your nice, helpful, humble and responsible. He is… self-centered, hard-headed, disorganized and bad-tempered." I finished off saying with a snort of laughter from Noah.

"Hey! You don't know that! I am kind, helpful, humble and super responsible!" he exclaimed.

"That's not what Kate said…" I mumbled, loudly enough for Oliver to hear.

"Well, Kate has always had it out for me. You know being the better twin and all I could see why she said those things." he said as if that was the reason.

"See you're being conceited right now!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not being conceited, I'm just stating the facts." he said, his hands up in surrender.

"So back to the original question. How am I friends with Oliver if were quite different. Well besides that whole running into each other thing, I was skeptical about him at first because he seemed very conceited and not responsible at all but once I got to know him more I learned that he is a good person with generally good intentions." Noah said earning a clap on the back from Oliver.

"Thanks Noah!" Oliver said beaming at him, "See I'm not conceited, even Noah says I'm a good guy." Oliver said smirking at me.

"He also said you "generally" had good intentions." I said.

"No one can be this hot and be an angel, McLean" he smirked and I noticed how he used my last name.

I was about to reply but Noah interrupted me, "Can you guys stop bickering." Noah said, noticing that now he was reading a book.

"Sorry" we both muttered.

"I don't think he's coming." Oliver stated checking his watch, "1:35, fifteen minutes late. Which is good because I want to know more about you?"

"You do?" I said surprised.

"Well you're my sister's friend and I want to learn more about her new friend." he said simply, "And you aren't as bad yourself McLean" he admitted winking at me and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "That's nice to know." I said smiling, "Especially from the guy that hits on every girl in eyesight, ." I grinned, earning a chuckle from Noah.

"I don't flirt with every girl in eyesight. I don't even flirt I'm just being nice." Oliver said matter of factly. A rather petite girl with brown hair and blonde streaks through her hair came up to Oliver. She was shaking and seemed nervous.

"H-Hey O-Oliver!" she stuttered.

"Hey! Giselle, right? You're in my fifth period?" he asked

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked, "And in your third period. So an-anyway, in fifth period you lost your pencil." she quaked.

"Oh, thanks! That was my last pencil and I thought I was going to have to use a pen instead. Definitely owe you sometime!" he grinned and winked at her, Giselle turned a dark shade of red and walked back to her group of friends that were gazing over here.

Giselle was talking with her friends intently and I think I heard a snippet of the conversation, "... he doesn't know I took his pencil and he even said he owes me." she told her friends who looked at Oliver and started giggling.

"You aren't a flirt?" I said and did quotation mark, "That's not what I saw. Sorry to break it to you Berenguier but you are a flirt." I said using his last name because he used mine.

"I was being friendly." Oliver remarked, "What I was supposed to act all brooding like Noah." he added, Noah looked up from his book.

"I'm not brooding." Noah stated

" _God_ , I got 99.99% on my test, even though I get 100% on every single test. I'm going to fail!" Oliver imitated in his British accent.

"Ha-ha" Noah said stiffly and returned to reading his book.

"So are you going to tell me your life story while we are waiting here." Oliver said.

I continued to tell him I was from California and how my life was there (left out who my dad was). Then told him I was "cursed" always getting in trouble by "borrowing" cars and then I got sent away to a boarding school.

"Ooohhh so I'm friends with a delinquent." Oliver said straightforward.

"I'm not a delinquent." I told him.

"What would you call it then? Criminal Activity?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A hobby" I answered.

Oliver laughed and Noah snorted who was presumably listening to our conversation. They were both choking with laughter.

"A hobby?" Oliver repeated once he regained himself and then continued laughing.

"You do that for fun McLean?" Noah asked.

"I _did_ that for fun, not anymore. I mean I didn't do it on purpose they sort of agreed to it at first then caught on it was bad and called the cops." I responded, "In my defence, they did agree to it, so it wasn't all my fault and wasn't that bad." I added.

"Have you told Kate this?" Oliver asked

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "I didn't want my friend to think I was a delinquent." I admitted.

"I thought you didn't classify yourself as a 'delinquent'." Oliver said smirking.

"I don't but others do and because I don't think it's necessarily a good idea especially at a new school to introduce yourself as a delinquent." I said.

"Yeah but I bet it gets you a lot of street cred." Oliver joked, earning a roll of the eyes from Noah and myself. Oliver continued, "So why did to tell us?" he asked.

"Well, no offense but from what I've heard you're a bit of a delinquent yourself, Berenguier." I said, remembering Kate telling me about little visits from the police.

"Well, keep it down will you!" Oliver whispered-screamed at me, looking around to see if anyone else had heard. He continued, " _God_ , has Kate told you are whole life story?" he asked, _Pretty much_ , I thought and I nodded. "Well, yes, I have had a few run-ins with the police but they don't have solid evidence against me and I would like it to stay that away." he whispered and again looked around to see if anybody was listening. "Before you think that I'm bad, I did those things for good reasons." he said.

"Which are?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"That's a secret." he said mysteriously.

"Well come on Berenguier you're in an open book just tell me already."

"Well if you want to find out McLean…" he said and leaned in close to my ear, "...you're going to have to kiss me." he whispered.

"What!" I exclaimed, a few people turning to see what the noise was.

Oliver smirked, clearly that was the desired effect, "That's the price m'lady." he smiled smugly.

"Forget it…" I muttered. "Nice try, Cassanova, but I'm not that desperate to know your secret." I said, which was a lie because I was definitely very curious to know Oliver Berenguier "good reason" to steal but now worth kissing him.

"Darn, there is always the next time." Oliver smirked.

"In your dreams." I replied.

This whole time Noah was reading his book which I was surprised he could with all our bickering. Then the conversation took a sudden turn.

"So, do you have any social media?" Oliver asked.

"I actually don't have a phone." I said surprised with the sudden turn of conversation.

"That's interesting, it's rare to see people without any technology but do you have a laptop or something because essays must be hard writing it by hand." he asked.

"I actually do have a laptop, helps a lot." I said.

"Do you have Skype?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" I asked back.

"Here's my Skype number and Kate's, just in case you want to talk to her or me." he said.

Then the bell rang, he walked out with all his stuff without saying a word to me. _Smooth._ That's all I could say about it. I collected my stuff and headed out the door. I tried looking for a spec of golden hair in the sea of students in the hall but when I couldn't started making my way to my last period, English. I looked for classroom 18A and walked in, I sat in the back. That class went by miserably slow and ended up with just a sheet of homework from that class.

I walked out of the building thankful that this school day was over. I walked back to my house and unlocked the door. Dad was on the couch watching the television and turned toward me when he saw me walk in.

"Hey Pipes!" he started saying, "I got a call from your principal-" he got cut off.

I cut him off, "-sorry dad lots of homework, very busy it could take me hours, please don't disturb." I said quickly then walked straight to my room.

I closed the door and jumped on my bed. I was glad that I was home away from all the drama. I took a moment to myself trying to collect my thoughts about today and eating chocolate at the same time. I then began to do my homework because I did have quite a lot. About an hour when I was focused on one of my essays in an image appeared right in front of me. I was about to throw my laptop and run until I noticed the image was a person with blonde hair and a bright orange shirt, Annabeth.

"Hey!" I practically yelled, excited to see Annabeth again and glad she contacted me through Iris Message.

"Hey" she said more calmly, she seemed sort of wary of me, "I heard of Jason... I'm s-so sorry.",her voiced cracked, now remembering Jason and now I felt bad forgetting him. "I would have contacted you sooner but I didn't have any drachmas on me and once I got one I decided to call you. I'm so sorry I wish I was there with you...I can't even imagine." she said, " _Gods,_ how are you?" she asked finally.

"I-I'm okay." I finally mustered to say.

"It's okay to say your not fine, I wouldn't be." she said, then I felt wetness on my face and tears were rolling down my face.

" _Gods_ , it's all my fault Annabeth!" I cried, "I could have saved him but instead I got knocked out and Jason decided to play the hero to get us all out of there." I sobbed.

"You couldn't have done anything and even if you could Jason would always choose to say his friends rather than someone die." she said.

"I-I feel so g-guilty if only I could have st-stayed conscious and done s-something." I stammered barely able to talk.

"You would have died instead Piper. Jason would have gone through the same thing your going through. He would feel all this guilt too and maybe worse. Jason would have-" she got cut off.

I cut her off, "YEAH JASON WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE RIGHT NOW IF IT I JUST STAYED CONSCIOUS AND IF HE WASN'T SUCH A HERO!"I yelled at her, "Sorry" I said quickly mad with myself for yelling at Annabeth, "I just can't..." I cried, lots of tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry too… I can't even imagine… if it were Percy, I don't even know how I would be dealing with it. I don't even know if I could deal with it." she said, a few tears streaming down her face.

"So how are things with Percy?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and wiping the tears away.

"It's amazing but lots of work and assignments." she said, "By the way, we want to honor Jason here and do a little ceremony thing. Could you make it sometime near Thanksgiving? We want you and Leo to come because you two were closest to him. Percy should be talking with Leo right now about it." she said

"Um...yeah, I think I can come because we have a week off of school because of Thanksgiving and I don't think my dad will mind. He wants me to get out of the house more." I replied.

"Great! I will stop by your place to come and pick you up and will contact you with more details." she smiled.

"See you soon!" I smiled, now excited to see Annabeth in person in a few weeks.

"See you soon!" she replied back and then waved her hand through the image.

I am going to look forward to these next few weeks.

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those you have reviewed and extremely sorry for the wait! But hopefully, the next chapters will come out soon! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Festival

***Most of the credit goes to Rick Riordan characters and places.**

 **ONLY plot is mine and a few characters.**

 _Piper POV_

 _(Day before Halloween)_

It was the day before Halloween which meaning today was the school festival. Today was the Halloween festival and was most of the buzz this whole week. Kate was pestering me the whole week to try and convince me to go. Even Noah of all people who studies most of the time tried to convince me to go to the festival. It wasn't until Annabeth called yesterday to give me more details on our trip to Camp Half-Blood, I told her about the festival and she told me to go and have fun for once, that's when I decided to go. So I had cash on me to pay for a ticket to the festival and can't wait until I tell Kate she is going to be so stoked.

I zoned back, I was in the dining room eating a bowl of cereal. I hurried to eat my cereal and then got up and left the bowl in the sink. I went back to the dining room to say bye to my dad and kissed him on the cheek. I headed out the door and started walking to school. I was humming to myself zoning out and looking around to see the birds and then somebody screamed in my ear. I jumped several feet in the air and I turned around to see the little punk who was going to slapped. It turned out to be Noah and he was laughing at me. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Next time don't be a jerk and yell in my ear! You're just as bad as Berenguier at this point!" I exclaimed, which wasn't true as bad as he was no one could top Oliver.

He rubbed his cheek where he got slapped, "Ow! That hurt, I thought it would be fun to scare you but it was worth it!" He smirked which I never thought he would be so mischievous.

I turned and started walking again and Noah walked with me.

"Hey, by the way," I said and turned to him, "How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"I saw you come out of that house," he said and turned to point at my house, "Then I decided to hide in the bushes to scare you." He said.

"Oh, so you thought it was a smart idea to hide in the bushes," I remarked.

"I mean I had doubts but in the end I did it." he smiled.

"So, I'm going to go to the festival," I told him.

"Really?" he said surprised, "I mean I don't know why I'm surprised. With Kate pestering you all the time I knew you were going to give in eventually." he stated matter of factly.

We were suddenly in front of the school and walking toward Kate and Oliver. Kate was wearing this nice green plaid dress and looked nice with her gorgeous golden hair. Oliver was wearing jeans with his green hoodie(I gave it back to him last week). _Dam_ , the Berenguiers look good in green. Kate and Oliver were talking to each other.

"...for the last time you aren't copying my biology homework-" Kate was saying but was cut off by our arrival.

"Hey," we said at the same time and both of them turned toward us.

"Hey," they replied back, Kate forced a smile but they both looked annoyed with each other.

While Kate was being cold to Oliver which ended up giving all of us the cold shoulder. Noah, Oliver and I talked to each other while Kate was staring off into the distance zoned out.

"Guess who walked with dear McLean to school?" Noah asked Oliver.

"You walked with her to school?" Oliver asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah I did." he replied, "Then eventually I could walk with her tomorrow, then the day after that and then the day after that..." he continued.

"Maybe I could walk with you guys sometime," Oliver said, both of the boys only focusing on each other as if I wasn't there.

"Or maybe she could walk herself," I said, both of them turning remembering I was there.

"Maybe she can," Oliver said smirking.

"So, I've decided to go to the festival," I told them, trying to change the subject.

Kate turned toward us looking absolutely happy and about to burst with joy, "You are?!" she exclaimed, "Oh come on let's got but your ticket." she beamed, grabbing my arm and dragging me.

I waved a goodbye at the both of the boys who looked a bit confused but both smiled and waved back. I turned to face forward to see we were in line at one of the booths. I bought the ticket, waved at Kate and she waved back and then we both headed to our first period. The next few periods went by fast and suddenly I was in line for lunch. I grabbed my lunch items and went to the table where Kate and I usually sat at.

Then, Kate all of a sudden dropped her tray and made a loud noise. People turned to see the noise and eyes widened as they looked at her. Kate's hair was all blown up and all over the place and there was lots of grime and dark splotches on her face.

"That insufferable git!" she yelled, having a murderous look on her face and looking for someone. I looked at her confused wanting to know who was the person she was going to murder."I had to have Oli as a partner in Chemistry! He was annoyed that I didn't let him copy my biology homework! He was arguing with me and we got distracted and it exploded in our faces!" she exclaimed, she was boiling with rage. I got up and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, calm down," I said, trying to calm her down.

"He ran out of the classroom before I could slap him!" she fumed, looking around. "There he is!" she hissed and stormed off angrily.

I ran off after her trying to prevent her from doing something she regrets. Oliver was sitting with a group of guys and one of them I noticed was Noah. Oliver's hair was sticking up and he also had black grime on him like Kate. Oliver got up when he saw Kate coming, she was glaring at him, it was a glare that could kill. Even though Oliver was a good five inches taller than her he seemed a bit scared. She slapped him across the face hard and left a red slap mark.

"Ow, Kate I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, one hand holding his cheek where he got slapped and the other was pushing Kate back.

I got between them and spread my arms out so she couldn't hit him.

"Kate, Kate calm down!" I said, moving around to block Oliver from Kate.

"Move out of the way, Piper!" she hissed, trying to get a clear shot at Oliver.

" _Calm down!_ " I said with lots of force and emotion.

"Okay, I'm calm," she said, getting confused looks from everybody that she backed down. I realized that I used my charm speak on her.

"Okay, let's go back to our table," I said and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table we were at.

"I don't know why I backed down," she said confused.

"So, I don't know what I'm going to dress up as for Halloween," I said, trying to change the subject so she doesn't get angry again.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, getting excited, "So you know how Oliver and I are going in twinning costumes, he's going as Apollo and I'm going as Artemis. I also convinced Noah to go as Hermes to join our little group." she said and continued, "So you need to pick so sort of Greek goddess to go as. I sort of see you as Aphrodite."

I choked on the water I was drinking, "What? Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I mean Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty and love, and I mean I have seen I few guys seem interested in you. I wouldn't be surprised if someone asked you out to the festival," she stated.

"What about Athena?" I asked.

"I wouldn't picture you as an Athena. Athena was known to be very fierce and sorry to tell you this Piper but you don't give me a fierce aura. You have a warm and comforting aura about you Piper." she admitted.

I finally agreed on being Aphrodite which I'm sure my mother would be very pleased to hear and Kate started talking excitedly about the festival. The bell rang and people got up to head to there next class.

"So I'll see you at your house at around 5:30?" she asked.

"Yeah, see you then!" I said and I waved at her and she waved back.

I went to my locker to get the right notebooks and headed to my next period. I entered the classroom and I sat down next to Noah and we started talking as people started piling in. The seat on the other side of Noah was empty and it was more than likely saved for Oliver. The bell rang, the teacher walked in and there was no Oliver in sight.

"Hello class!" the teacher said, his name was . "So today I have decided to try a different approach of what we have been learning these last few weeks and-" was cut off by the door bursting open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Oliver yelled at the teacher, he ran and sat in the seat next to Noah. He quickly sat down and with all the force he had from running his chair flung backwards. People were laughing at him as he was rubbing his head and groaning. He got up and lifted up his chair still rubbing his head, he sat down groaning.

waited until the laughter stopped and continued, "As I was saying before Mr. Berenguier interrupted." Oliver did his best to grin while he was rubbing his head and giving a thumb up. bursting open.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Oliver yelled at as he ran and sat down in the seat next to Noah.

With all the force he had from running his chair flipped back. People started laughing at him while he was groaning and rubbing the back of his head, he got up and lifted up his chair. waited until the class stopped laughing and then he continued.

"As I was saying before interrupted," said looking over at Oliver. Oliver did his best to grin while he gave a thumbs up and rubbing the back of his head. " We are going to try a different approach." he continued, "We are going to draw people. One person is going to stand up here and model while the others sketches. Does anyone want to volunteer?" he asked looking around, no one volunteered. His eyes landed on Oliver, "Would you like to volunteer ?" he asked, all eyes looking in Oliver's direction.

"No thanks!" Oliver replied, some people giggled.

His eyes then landed on me, "Would you like to model for us, ?" he asked me and eyes turned me, feeling my cheeks go a slight shade of pink.

"I don't feel quite comfortable with that. It's not my thing." I replied honestly.

"Oh come on , give it a try," he begged, motioning me to go up. I gave in with all the eyes on me and went up in front of everybody. He put a chair down and motioned for me to sit in it. I sat down and I heard the scribbling of pencils start. It was an uncomfortable feeling people looking at you. This was going to be people's perspective of me. I had to sit there for the rest of period, my mind wandering off to Thanksgiving Break and to random things too.

Then the bell rang, taking me out of my thoughts, "Everybody please turn in your work on my desk!" he announced to the class. I shuffled my way to where Noah and Oliver were sitting while everybody else headed toward desk.

"Can I see your drawings?" I asked them, who both of them looked up at me. Noah seemed like he was proud of his drawing while Oliver seemed sort of awkward about it which was a new trait that I have never seen on him. Noah showed me his drawing and it was a pretty good sketch of me. The hair, eyes, clothes everything had good detail. The drawing was by far better than I could ever draw.

"That's an amazing sketch of me, Noah. By far better than any drawing I have drawn." I stated, Noah smiled at me and looked proud of himself. "Can I see your drawing?" I asked turning toward Oliver.

"It's really bad," Oliver said, holding up to his chest protectively.

"C'mon it can't be that bad!" I said.

"No like you don't understand, it's really bad!" he said again.

"Please," I begged, he gave in and showed me his drawing. The drawing looked like a five-year-old had drawn in and there was like no detail at all. Noah burst into uncontrollable laughter when he saw it. Oliver was looking to see my reaction.

"It's-It's wonderful," I said, while Noah suddenly stopped laughing looking at me confused and Oliver looked at me, confused by my reaction. "I will admit you need some work." I admitted, which "needed some work" was an understatement but I didn't want to be harsh him since he was awkward on showing me it. "It is a pretty decent sketch and you do need work but it isn't all that bad," I said, while both boys still looked at me confused.

I was going to explain more about my opinion on the sketch but somebody tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around I saw this guy with messy sandy hair and hazel eyes and from what I could tell has a physique type body. I recognized him to be in my Art and Gym class but I have never talked to him. I believe his name is Harvey Fisher.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, he had a husky sort of voice.

"Yeah," I said, he turned around and started walking to the corner of the room and I followed him, feeling Noah and Oliver's eyes on my back.

He stopped in the corner and turned to face me, "So, Piper, I was wondering if you would go to the festival with me." he stated with lots of confidence and with a wide grin.

My mind was going back to what Kate had said about lots of guys being interested in me. "Sure," I replied, not having the heart to reject him and he seemed like a decent guy so it wouldn't be that bad.

He grinned at me, "Well I will see you at 6:45 in front of the school?" he questioned to see if that was an alright time, I nodded my head. "Well see you then." he grinned and turned to walk toward his friends looking quite happy.

I turned and walked back to Noah and Oliver who were watching to whole interaction with interest.

"What did he want?" Oliver asked, glaring at Harvey as he left the room.

"He asked me to the festival," I said, not meeting their eyes as I felt both their eyes staring at me.

"Well you rejected him, right?" he asked, I packed my stuff and threw my backpack on my back.

"I-well-no." I stuttered, staring at my feet.

"I thought you were coming with us." he complained, "Kate, Noah and I," he said, as I turned and started to walk out of the classroom both of them following me.

"I will," I assured, "It's not like he's going to keep me hostage, I'm sure he won't mind if I hang out with my friends for a while and I'm sure he will want to hang out with his friends," I added.

"Harvey is a nosy, pushy and over-confident jerk." Noah said, I was shocked because for the few weeks I have known him he has never talked bad about another person. "He thinks he could get everything handed to him, it is quite annoying." he said.

"He seems like a decent person," I said, both of them raised their eyebrows at me is if to say " _Really?"_ , I shrugged.

I waved to them a goodbye and started heading to my next class while both of them muttering angrily to each other. I mean I don't know why they're mad sure they said all that bad stuff about Harvey but he genuinely seemed like a nice person or at least that how it seemed. My last period was pretty boring, the minutes ticked ever so slowly and finally the bell rang. I collected my stuff and headed to the doors to exit the building. I hummed to myself the way to my house and once I opened the front door I headed straight to my room.

Over the past few weeks my room as taken some shape. I painted my room completely and even hung a few pictures of my dad and a few with the 7. One with me and Annabeth, with Hazel and Frank, Annabeth and Hazel, Percy, Jason and Leo, and just one with us seven. I took off my shoes off and threw them under my bed. I plopped down on my bed collecting my thoughts which recently became a usual thing. After that, I took out some work from my backpack and started on that. Two hours had passed sitting down doing my homework and then the doorbell rang. I was so focused in my school work that it had me off guard. Then I remember Kate was coming over and I forgot to tell dad.

I sprinted to the door to open it, "I got it!" I yelled to my dad who was getting up to open the door. "My friend is supposed to be coming over," I told him quickly and opened the door to see Kate, Oliver, and Noah.

"Hi," I said to them and motioned my hand for them to come in.

"I thought you were only coming," I whispered into Kate's ear, " _Sorry,"_ she mouthed back.

My dad was staring at us, "So, dad, this Kate," I said pointing at Kate, "Oliver," pointing at Oliver, "And Noah," I pointed at Noah.

"Hi, Mr. McLean, nice to meet you!" Kate said politely.

"Hi, Kate, nice to meet you too and please call me Tristan," Dad replied.

"I don't know why but you look familiar like I think I have seen you in a movie or something," Oliver remarked lounging on the couch next to dad, trying to figure out where how he recognized my dad's face.

My dad looked at me silently saying, _Really? You haven't told them._ None of them seeing the interaction between my dad and me.

"Now that you mention it, Oliver, you do look familiar ," Noah remarked, him too trying to figure out how he recognized my dad.

My dad opened his mouth to reply but I spoke before him.

"Hey, we should probably get ready because it's going to take quite a while for us to get ready." I voiced to the others.

"Yeah, we probably should," Kate agreed, I led them to my room and opened the door.

They walked in my room looking around. My room was quite messy and can't believe I forgot to clean.

"Sorry for the mess," I apologized, "I forgot that you were coming over, I sort of spaced out," I said, they took a minute looking around.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked, pointing at a picture of Jason, Leo and I.

"My friends, Leo and J-Jason," I replied, missing them both so much.

"Who's that?" Kate asked, pointing to a picture of Annabeth, Hazel and I.

"They're my friends too, Annabeth and Hazel," I replied, smiling at the photo.

"Who are those people?" Noah asked, pointing at a picture of us seven on the Argo II, Kate, and Oliver walking to where Noah was.

I looked down at the picture smiling, Percy was on the right giving his goofy grin while one of his hand was around Annabeth and Annabeth had her arm around Percy her head laying on his shoulder. Frank was next to Annabeth on the left standing taller than the rest smiling with an arm around Hazel and Hazel had an arm around Frank. Leo was in front of Frank with his wrench and grease on his face smiling. I was in the middle of Leo and Jason, I was smiling my arms around Jason and Leo, my hair was in a braid and my eyes were especially shining in that photo. Then there was Jason, Jason was on the right of me his arm around me pulling me closer to him and looking at me with pure adoration which made me sad.

"Those are my friends from New York and California," I said, missing them all so much and can't wait to see them soon or at least most of them.

"I thought you only lived in California," Kate said.

"During the summer I go to New York and that's how I met them or most of them. I went with Jason and Leo." I stated, not wanting to lie more than I need to. "The dork on the right with the green eyes and messy black hair is Percy," I said pointing to Percy, "Next to Percy on the left is Annabeth, blonde with gray eyes, super smart and Percy's girlfriend.". Then I pointed to Frank on the left next to Annabeth, " His name is Frank, black hair, super athletic and good at archery."

"Wow, he is super tall!" Kate remarked, looking at the rest of us below him.

I continued, "Next to Frank on the left is Hazel, the most beautiful golden eyes, short and sweet but fierce and she is also Frank's girlfriend. The guy in front of Frank with grease on his cheek is Leo." I said pointing to Leo with a wrench in his hand and grinning, "He is our Repair Boy and funniest guy ever. Then on the right of me is Jason also known as Sparky, he is really loyal, sweet humble and had-has-" I corrected myself quickly realizing my eyes are starting to water, "-the most electrifying blue eyes you will ever see." I finished, trying to pull myself together and not tear up. "Yeah I miss them a lot and hopefully I will be able to see them soon." I added, blinking away the tears.

"They seem like good people," Noah said.

"So let's get started on the costumes!" Kate exclaimed, putting a bag that I had not seen before on my bed. From the bag she pulled out a long white dress that was nicely folded, white sandals that wrapped itself around the ankles, a golden laurel reef, some golden cuffs and a gold necklace that she all handed to me and which strongly reminded me of the time where I was all beautified when I was claimed by my mother. She then took out a yellow toga which looked off the shoulder, sandals, a quiver of arrows and a fake toy bow something like you would buy from the store and handed it to Oliver. She then pulled out a white toga, a pair of winged boots, a helmet with wings on it and a staff with wings on the top and two snakes wrapping around it and handed to Noah. Lastly, she pulled out a short white dress, a green hood, a bow and arrow, gray sandals that wrapped around the ankles and finally a golden headband.

Kate and I both walked to my bathroom to change while the boys stayed in my room to change. When Kate and I were done changing we opened the door and walked back to my room and the boys were sitting on the floor leaning on my bed on their phones. Once they noticed us they looked up, both their eyebrows shot up invisible under their hair. Oliver whistled at me playfully grinning, I rolled my eyes. Noah smiled at both me and at Kate. Kate pushed Oliver aside and grabbed the bag she brought and pulled out a curling iron. Oliver had a fake hurt expression on his face as Kate pushed him out of the way. We walked back to the bathroom as the boys continued to be on their phones.

Kate handed me the curling iron and I attempted to curl my hair. The first few strands were alright but then I burned myself accidentally and then I burned myself again after. Then Kate just did my hair for me so I wouldn't continue to burn myself. After she was done curling my hair she insisted that I put on makeup. I kept rejecting the idea and then she finally convinced me for mascara. I was able to put on the mascara quite fine (I at least have one trait from my mother), while Kate curled her own hair. I walked back to my room where the boys were sitting in the exact same spot I saw them last. I sat next to Oliver staring down at his phone watching a comedy sketch video on his phone. I watched it with him when suddenly an ad came on the screen. It was an ad for a movie, _King of Sparta_ , then my dad's face came on the screen.

Oliver's eyes widened and he jumped, making Noah and I jump, "That's where I recognize your dad!" Oliver exclaimed staring at me in disbelief. "How could you not tell us!" he yelled, sounding a bit sour that he didn't know.

"I didn't think it was necessary for me to say anything." I lied, the truth was I didn't know how they would react and didn't want anybody treating me differently because of that fact.

"Not necessary!" Oliver and Noah both exclaimed as Kate walked in.

"What's all this commotion?" she asked, looking from one face to another.

"McLean didn't tell us about her movie star dad!" Oliver exclaimed, Kate looked confused and then he added, "Tristan McLean! From the King of Sparta!" he yelled, as I watched it dawn on Kate's face.

"How could you not tell us!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't want to introduce myself as the daughter of a famous movie actor! Please don't tell anyone, I don't want anybody to know that I'm Tristan McLean's daughter!" I pleaded.

"Of course, we won't tell anyone," Noah said calmly, unlike the other two yelling.

"But c'mon, how could you-" Oliver was saying but got cut off by the door.

The door opened and Coach Hedge popped his head into my room without his hat and fully showing his horns.

"Cupcake, keep it down Chuck is trying to-" Coach Hedge was saying but noticed I wasn't alone, all of them noticed the horns on his head and had their mouths open in shock.

"Nice costume, Coach Hedge!" I said, trying to cover up the two horns that were sprouting out of his head. "You're very in the Halloween spirit!" I added.

"Wow! That's an amazing costume! What are you supposed to be?" Kate was the first to ask, the others still stood open-mouthed.

"He's supposed to be a satyr, you know like in Greek mythology," I replied before Coach Hedge could say anything.

"Coach?" Noah questioned, once he was able to mouth his mouth again from his shocked state.

"Yes, I call him Coach because he acts very coach- _ly_ ," I said lamely with the worst excuse known to man or the gods. "He is actually my Uncle," I said.

"Um, yeah," Coach Hedge said, the first time talking since he awkward barged into my room. "Sorry, to walk in on you Cupcake! Just keep it down!" he exclaimed, regaining his composure and closing the door.

There was an awkward silence, "So why didn't you tell us about your dad?" Oliver said, clearly this was the fact that was on his mind for the last few minutes.

"This again, really? I already told you, I didn't want anybody treating me differently." I stated.

"But you still could have told us!" Oliver complained, then he kept on complaining about how I didn't tell him but droned him out as I walked into the bathroom and Kate shortly after joined me. We talked while Kate was curling her hair and luckily she didn't bring up anything about my dad.

Once she was done, we headed back to my room. The boys continued being on their phones. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, _6:26_.

"We should go, we don't want to be late," I said.

"Why? We aren't expecting to meet anyone, we could wait." Kate responded, then I remembered that I hadn't told Kate about going with Harvey.

"She's going with someone," Oliver smirked slyly, obviously delighted about Kate's reaction to this news.

"Who? Did someone ask you out?" Kate asked and I couldn't tell if she was more angry or excited.

"Harvey Fisher," Oliver replied before I could, the smirk still plastered on his face, making me want to punch that smirk off.

"Really? I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me before? I could have made you look even more of a goddess then you already are!" Kate exclaimed, looking happy. This was clearly not the reaction Oliver wanted and was about to say something but Noah had his hand out toward Oliver. Oliver grunted, he put his hand in his pocket reaching for something and then took out a 10 dollar bill and placed it into Noah's hand, Noah looking happy with himself.

Kate also noticing this interaction said, "You placed a bet on me!", looking angry at the both of them. Noah looking scared for his life while Oliver looked mad about losing the bet.

"Yeah," Oliver said, "We placed a bet if you were going to get mad or not. Why didn't you get mad? Harvey is a jerk." Oliver stated.

"No, he isn't! He seems like a nice guy." Kate remarked.

"That's what McLean said too but trust me he's a jerk," Oliver said, I looked to Noah to see if he had anything. Noah was the calm one and was normally the voice of reason in our group.

"He's telling the truth. I have him in two other periods and is very rude." Noah stated.

"Well I can't back out now I already said yes. I'll just give him the benefit of the doubt." I stated to the others, "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

We said goodbye to my dad and then we walked to the school. We were joking around the whole way there. The sun had already set and while we were all freezing in our costumes. Fifteen minutes later, we were already at the school. We got there five minutes before I was supposed to meet Harvey. I told them to go inside while I waited, Noah and Oliver both looked like they were going to disagree but Kate both dragged them by their arms. I was sitting on the bench watching people pile into the building. A few minutes pass then with no Harvey in sight. Then a person dressed in all red with a devil's mask was walking over to me. He looked down at me with the mask which sent a chill down my spine. The person then took off the mask to reveal a recognizable face, Harvey and he was laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed, smiling and I punched him on the arm lightly.

"That's not funny! For all I knew you could have been a murder!" I exclaimed, then we both started laughing.

"Well do you want to head inside?" Harvey asked once we were done laughing.

"Sure," I said and we walked in together,

The halls were decorated with spider webs, fake blood, mummies and other Halloween related things. We headed towards the Gym where there was games, photo booths and food stands. I even saw a candy apple stand making my mouth water and my stomach growling.

Harvey noticed me staring at the stand, "Do you want to get food?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm starving," I replied and we walked toward the stand and waited in line. Then Harvey's friends showed up and started talking with him which I didn't really mind. I was looking around for Kate, Oliver and Noah, I then spotted them at the Milk Bottle Toss game. Kate flinging her arm as hard as she could at the bottles which knocked all of them down. I really wished I was with them, I was having a pretty good time with Harvey but I would have prefered sharing this night with my friends.

I turned to Harvey, "Hey, can I go with my friends for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, who stopped talking with his friends, while his friends continued talking.

"And can you please get me a candy apple?" I requested, taking out five dollars from the pocket of the dress, which was the only thing I liked about it.

"No need, really, I will gladly pay," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I thanked him and walked over toward Kate, Oliver, and Noah.

It was now Noah's turn, he stretched his arm a bit and then threw. Like Kate, Noah they all got knocked down.

"Good job, Noah! Knocked them all down!" I exclaimed as they all turned toward me.

"Where's Harvey?" Kate asked, looking around for him. While she was holding a little giraffe plushie.

"He's getting me a candy apple," I replied, as Noah walked toward Kate and I holding a koala plushie which was quite cute.

Then it was Oliver's turn, he hit the milk bottles knocking two down and the other was rocking a bit so close to falling down but then it stood still.

"So close!" Oliver yelled, sounding frustrated.

Then we walked away from the game and started walking around. There were some doors that were open that led outside. We went outside and walked around talking.

"I bet I could win you in a race," Kate said to Oliver, she was the child of our group and the most innocent.

"I doubt it," Oliver replied, "You are the least athletic person I know and you would probably trip and scrape your arm. When we go home mom is going to blame me for not stopping you." Oliver added and for once being mature.

"I dare you," Kate smirked, Oliver never could step down from a dare.

"Fine," Oliver agreed, "But don't blame me when you scrape yourself,"

"Okay," Kate replied, "Here to those benches," she said pointing to the benches ahead of us. She turned to Noah and said, "Can you do the countdown,"

He nodded, "On three you go, okay?" he said turning to the twins to see if they heard and both nodded. "One...two...three!" he yelled and both started sprinting.

Kate was a bit ahead of Oliver but then he was ahead of her. Then he got there, Kate shortly after him, both of them panting.

"I let you win, I went easy on you! C'mon lets go again! To that tree over there." Kate exclaimed, pointing to a tree as she was walking backwards trying to convince him.

Then Kate tripped, she fell backward and landed flat on her back.

"Kate! Are you okay?" I yelled, running to her side as she lifted her self up. I then noticed a long red scratch on her arm, from her wrist to mid-bicep. "Oh my gods," I muttered to myself.

"Does it hurt?" Noah asked, leaning to touch the scratch which she jumped away from.

"Oh my god, Katie, I told you." Oliver said, sitting next to her. He grabbed her arm inspecting the scratch, while she was shaking. "That's a deep cut," he muttered. Then he turned toward me, "McLean, can you go to the janitor's closet and get the med-kit?" he ordered, it wasn't a question it was an order.

I nodded, got up and ran inside the building. I knew the janitor's closet is but I would need a key and fast. It was hard to move around with all the people around. I pushed people out of the way as I maneuvered around the sea of students. The doors that led out of the gym and into the halls came closer and closer into view. I went through the doors as fast as I could but ran into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered, not paying attention and about to move around the person but then grabbed my wrist. "Hey," I exclaimed to the person who grabbed my wrist and was probably going to get hit by me. I looked up at the person and it was Harvey. Harvey was holding a candy apple which presumably was mine.

"Oh, hey Harvey, I'm sort of busy right now, so um," I said and tried to walk a way but he still firmly had my wrist.

"Wait, what's wrong?" he asked.

Knowing he wasn't going to let go of me until I gave him an answer, I said, "Kate injured herself and I am going to the janitor's closet to get the med-kit."

"Can I come with you?" he asked, letting go of my wrist.

"Sure," I replied, trying not to waste more time then I needed to.

I started speed walking toward the janitor's closet which was in the next hallway. We were then in front of the door, I bent down and took out a bobby pin from my hair. I was fidgeting with the bobby bin leaning against the door to hear it unlock when I heard the faintest click. I turned the door knob and door opened and we walked in.

The janitor's closet was way bigger than I expected. It turned out to be less like a closet and more like a small room. There was a desk in the middle of the room which was cluttered with lots of stuff. The desk also had locks on all the drawers. In a corner, there was a broom, mop and several shelves of cleaning sprays. In another corner there was a bookshelf with books on cleaning tips to how to get rid of the smell of barf.

I started by trying to unlock the drawers while Harvey looked around the cluttered room for something looking like bandages. I was getting super impatient at this point I was on drawer three out seven and the other two drawers had useless junk. Harvey was having no luck either he was looking behind the books to see if it was hidden. Wherever this med-kit is would not be useful to find in a real emergency.

Then Harvey's two other friends who he had been talking to in the candy apple line walked in.

"Can you guys help us find a med-kit?" I asked the two friends that walked in. They just stared at me and then turned toward Harvey. _That's weird,_ I thought but chose to ignore it.

Then they walked toward the door, "Where are you going?" I asked them, they closed the door then turned toward me.

"What are you doing? We are supposed to be looking for a med-kit." I exclaimed impatiently.

"Dear, dear, Piper, I think you're going to need that med-kit more than your friend," Harvey smirked evilly.

Then they started changing, once they were done they had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronzed leg, one donkey leg, and red eyes. Then I suddenly realized what they were, _empousai._ Remembering them at the Doors of Death and the stories Percy had told her.

"The daughter of the goddess of Aphrodite, _defenceless_ , can't wait to eat you my _darling_ ,"Harvey said, then they all pounced and I dived to the side. I got the broom and I thrust up my knee to break it in two. Now I had two sharp objects, I wasn't the best as dual fighting but I had experience. They then got ready to pounce again and leaped at me, I kicked Harvey in the stomach and he crashed into the book shelf and books fell on him. With my other foot I kicked one of Harvey's friend and crashed into the desk. With one of the spears I had in my hand, I stabbed it into his stomach and watched him turn into ashes.

The friend on the desk jumped at me and we both fell while I hit my head on some cabinets, I probably had a concussion and I probably would have been knocked out but I had all this adrenaline running through me. With one hand I was keeping him away from me and then I got my other arm and stabbed his shoulder. He then crumpled into ashes.

I looked at the bookshelf where Harvey, the last emposa left, crashed into but he wasn't there. I looked around the room quickly as I was defenceless then I was thrown at the desk. Feeling a sharp pain on my back when I hit the desk which would probably leave bruises for weeks. Harvey then sank his teeth into my neck, I screamed, it hurt. He was draining me slowly and I was defenceless. I had my hand out looking for something, then I came across something sharp and felt scissors. I then impaled the scissors into his chest and he fell back and disappeared into ashes.

I got up, my back still hurting profusely, I began rubbing it. I put my hand up to my neck where Harvey sank his teeth into, I then removed it and looked at my hands they were covered in blood. My head was hurting immensely. I had scratches and blood on my legs and I don't know how that got there. I then remembered Kate, it's been fifteen minutes. I tried cleaning myself up and then the door opened revealing Noah. _Shoot_ , I yelled in my head.

He was gaping at me, "What happened to you? Is that real blood? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, some idiots dumped fake blood on me," I said, proud of my quick thinking, he opened his mouth to respond but I spoke before him, "I know right, so rude," I replied for him, he seemed off guard.

"Oh, so about Kate, right after you left to look for the med-kit, a teacher came around and took Kate with her to bandage her. We stayed with her for a while and then I came looking for you." Noah said.

"That med-kit was nowhere in here, I practically looked everywhere," I said, then for the first time he seemed to notice the room and his eyes widened.

"What happened to the room?" he asked.

"Um, earthquake, didn't you feel it? Strange. C'mon let's go check on, Kate." I said quickly, I grabbed his hand and dragged him. Then, suddenly realized I didn't know with which teacher she was with. He led me to a classroom which I have never been in. As a gentleman, he opened the door for me and put his hand on my back which I tensed at because that's where I had bruises. He seemed to feel me tense up and removed his hand.

I walked over to Kate who was sitting on one of the desks and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" I asked she nodded her head.

"Wait, what happened to you?" she asked, looking at me quite concerned.

"Oh, nothing, some idiot with fake blood," I replied smiling.

She got off the table, "I think I've had enough of this party lets go." she said.

The four of us walked out together, apparently, Oliver had called their mom to pick them up. The four of us rode together, Oliver in the front seat and Noah, Kate and I in the back. dropped me off at my house, I said my goodbyes and I watched them drive away while I was waving.

I limped to my front door, suddenly feeling all the pain now. I tried to walk as normally as I could pass my dad who was in the living room. I didn't head straight to my room though. I knocked on the door across from mine, where Coach Hedge, Millie and Chuck slept.

Coach Hedge opened the door, "Hey Cupcake! What do ya need?" he asked.

"Ambrosia, please," I said weakly, quickly noticing my weakness he put one hand around my shoulders and sat me on the bed. He went drew drawers and took out a cube, ambrosia. He handed it to me and I ate it, recognizing its taste as black bean soup dad made me when I was sick.

He asked me what happened and I told him. He seemed concerned but didn't voice his concerns he just said I needed sleep. I got up feeling much better with the ambrosia and walked to my room. I took a hot shower to not have blood on me, I changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top, quickly put my hair into braids and went to bed.

 **A/N**

 **Happy Holidays Everyone! I know I'm a bit late but just want to wish you happy holidays. I have FINALLY finished the 5th chapter of this AMAZING series. Sorry, it took a while, I am a VERY slow writer. I'm glad that some of you have still stuck along to this story and again I'm sorry for writing slow. This chapter is the last of 2018, I am going on vacation so I will not be able to write and I am sorry again. For those of you that have stuck to this story, thank you very much.**

 **Please review! It only takes 30 seconds, to write one! You may not think that it means anything but it seriously makes made day.**

 **-LovesUnicorns 10 :)3**


End file.
